


An Officer and a Spy

by AznHawk



Category: BTOB, Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Infinite (Band), K-pop, Monsta X (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, Super Junior-M, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Danger, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AznHawk/pseuds/AznHawk
Summary: The Republic of Korea faces many threats from international organizations seeking to ruin its economy, obtain their technologic secrets and advancements and reunite Korea as part of the DPRK (North Korea). Mark Tuan was merely an expert interrogator, who could naturally convince people to like and to open up to him, a trait that he uses to help protect S. Korea and his own country. Faced with impossible missions and even more impossible choices, Mark must learn to trust the ones that truly seem to care around him in order to survive.





	1. Preface / Update:

**Author's Note:**

> I love seeing comments as its a great way for us to communicate for one another so please feel free to do so. <3.
> 
> Oh ya... Please comment tags that I'm definitely not including when I'm writing this story. I don't really know enough about the tags here to do it properly. Sorry in adv.
> 
> Just as a note, there are a shit ton of warnings for this one. It's an alternative universe where everyone works for a government organization. There will be many dangerous and horrible situations and I don't wish this fate onto any members in the world. If you will be offended by any of these things, PLEASE DO NOT READ IT. It's not meant for you to hate on anything, it's just a re-imagining of the universe. I promise that every character will make it out alive at the end, what happens to them in between...well I can't promise anything with that.

Hi y'all, I'm very new to writing fanfiction in general so any comments or tips that you may have for me are appreciated :D. This series will be updated, but I can not confirm that this will be updated on a timely basis as I'm a rising Senior in HS rn. This will have a lot of background involved to ensure that people are able to fully understand the situations that the story will go through. Notes will be left @ every chapter to help explain things. If anyone is possibly interesting in being a Beta Reader or a Co-Author, I'm open to anyone who wants to work with me.

**Update: August 11th, 2017...**

HOLY SHIT I'M SO SORRY. I FORGOT ABOUT THIS WHILE I WAS DOING PREP FOR COLLEGE AND ALL THAT SHIT. I'm a rising hs senior with internships and ya know I lost time. But CHAPTER 1 IS HERE GUYS!. I'm completely new to this kinda shit so like please don't hate me if this is like absolutely horrible as shit. This is most likely gonna be my uploading schedule as I have no idea when I can find time to really cram this out more but I really want there to be content in each chapter rather then just really quick ones.

**Update: June 30th, 2017...**

Family Medical Drama got thrown at me right as I finished my finals... It's probably gonna be okay but I don't know when I'll have time to complete the first chapter. 

**Update: June 21st, 2017...**

Hello <3! Unfortunately, I get out of school on the 27th of June (so late yes I know and it's killing my soul atm). But about 50% of the first chapter has been written. I know that some people get angsty about updates (I know I do) so this page will also now serve as a planning / update log about future chapters. If you guys like this system, feel free to tell me and I'll make an effort to keep doing it. *Just as an disclaimer, these are goals and not confirmations, timing may be slightly off or shit may be delayed for random / unrandom reasons. Stick with me here :D. 

 

 

-Updates Log-

Chapter 3: Drafting ~ Release Date: by August 27th.

Chapter 4: Planned ~ Release Date: TBD

Chapter 5: Planned ~ Release Date: TBD

Hopefully y'all like this.

 

<3 -AznHawk

 

Oh, last thing.  **HELP WITH MY TAGGING I DON'T KNOW SHIT. <3 in adv. **


	2. Chapter 1: the Changing in the Winds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal Text is Summary  
> Quotes are Speaking  
> Italics are thoughts of the characters  
> *Things between stars are sounds or actions*

* A faint ringing can be heard in the background and gradually gets louder *

_Urgh, that must be the alarm ringing…. I thought I had at least an hour or two more to sleep. All I want to do right now is sleep …_

The phone suddenly rings

* Bang Bang Bang starts playing by Big Bang *

_Sigh, that’s probably Jinyoung calling me to make sure that I get up… but still, he normally doesn’t call me on a day-to-day basis. Maybe there’s going to be something interesting for me to do today? Probably not, every job that he tells me should be interesting is always just a killjoy for me. But fine, I needed to get up anyways_

Mark proceeds to open his eyes and is immediately blinded by the sunlight that is protruding into his room from his unclosed window

“Aish, why the hell is the sun so bright today?”

With his eyes still half closed, he grabs his phone charging on the nightstand next to him, and peeks at the phone screen, still blinded by the sun. Jinyoung’s name popped up on the screen calling him, along with a profile pic of them together when they went out to see a movie with the rest of their agency. Mark proceeds to answer the call, “Hello, what can I do for you today Jinyoung?”

“Mark hyung! Good morning sleephead! We need you in the office immediately as some important job has just come up!”

“Can’t you just tell me what it is now Jinyoung… at least if I thought it was interesting I would have more motivation to show up on time…”

“I can’t do that hyung… otherwise you would never come into the office and JYP specially assigned this task to us so we have to do it, in fact, he assigned this one directly to you to head up so you have no choice in the matter”

Mark thinks confusedly for a while, _JYP assigned something to me? But he never assigns an individual agent to head up a task, what the hell is going on?_

“HYUNG! You can’t keep daydreaming whenever you’re on the phone…I know you think about everything super in depth before you do anything but like I get nervous whenever you don’t answer or make some noise for a while…”

“Sorry, Sorry… I was just thinking why JYP would assign me to be heading up a mission…he never assigns anyone to head up a mission, let alone just a mere interrogator.”

*Scoff* “You’re literally the best interrogator we’ve had in like 50 years…the only reason why I’m your boss is that I got here two years before you, and that was just because I was born in Korea, not LA like the fancy guy you are. Anyway, just get your ass here soon...or hyung is gonna freak out…”

“You mean… ‘Jaebummie’? Cuteeee~~ you still refer to him using honorifics.”

“URGH, just get off my ass about him, we are dating yes… but it’s still our job and we have to be respectful”

“Yes, Jinyoung, I know you got your ass off from him, you don’t have to rub it in my face that I’m still horribly single as fuck”

“MARK-HYUNG! You will be so dead when you get here…I have work, talk to you later hyung.”

*Phone hangs up*

Mark sighs and heads to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As he takes off his boxers and turns on the shower, he couldn’t help but think about Jinyoung and Jaebum’s relationship. How they seemed to be perfect for one another, with Jinyoung’s mom-like and caring attitude in contrast to Jaebum’s serious and striking nature. They just fit together and made for such a good couple, lasting for about a year now after Jaebum finally got the courage to confess with Mark’s help and advice of course.

“Sigh, I really need to get out more. Maybe if I do, someone like that can finally come along for me”

It’s not that Mark wasn’t trying actively to get a date, just no one fit into his life, especially not his nature or his job.

“The only part of this job that I dislike sometimes besides for having to wake up and work really long hours on occasion.”

**Important Information about the Structure of the Government. It’s boring but I’m extremely into this stuff so I guess it works out for me at least. Sorry in adv.**

Mark was an interrogator working for the JYP Agency, a direct agency of the South Korean Government’s Security and Intelligence gathering forces. After the looming nature of North Korea and Russia, China decided to be more of an ally to South Korea and Japan and started to compromise with the Japanese, Americans and the South Koreans, ensuring that in the case of war, China would go against N. Korea in exchange for adopting a small area at the northern sector for North Korea for use to prevent unwanted spread of “Western” life within China. Mark was taken from a young age after he discovered in middle school that he had a gift for sweet-talking and manipulating others.

 

After a home-invasion occurred in his house, he was somehow able to talk all 4 robbers with armed weapons in dropping their guns and telling him all about their life story. The American Government said it was “due to the eyes” or something like that. Mark has never been able to reproduce that ability but he was taken to an elite academy for future agents anyways.

 

He graduated top of his class and was automatically assigned to South Korea as he could speak multiple languages and the US wanted a American agent at the South Korean agency to ensure if anything did occur, one of their own could keep reporting data back.

 

The Minister of Defense and the Minister of Intelligence and Security decided that the best place to put him would be the JYP Agency, in the top corps for the elite and the top agents responding to immediate threats. The JYP Agency was better known as the interrogation and hacking corps, defending and attacking other natures through cybersecurity networks and interrogating anyone that was captured through war or through intelligence reasons. Jaebum was the Head Director of the GOT7 Crew, the codename for the top corp along with being the Director of the Hacking Corp while Jinyoung was the Director of Interrogation. Mark was second in command of the Interrogation Corp while being third on the chain of command should Jaebum and Jinyoung be unable to perform their task. The Top Corp only took the best out of each individual Corps, and then it goes descending from there.

Underneath Mark was a bright-eyed rookie interrogator, Yugyeom, who quickly arose from the ranks within the middle and upper corps into the GOT7 crew, preferring to be more of a sweet innocence kid sweet talking people rather than Jinyoung and Mark’s style. Then there was Youngjae, the sweetest and most lovable out of all of the crew, he was an amazing hacker, but he also really liked keeping things in order so he also took on the role of official secretary of the the GOT7 Crew, making sure that everything was kept in order and that Jaebum, Jinyoung and Mark all had their work and reports done and summitted on time. Lastly, there was the explosion of immaturity that was BamBam, although he was also a super good hacker, he likes to play too many pranks on members in the office and can never shut up. It doesn’t help either that Yugyeom and BamBam have a massive crush on one another and both of them always deny that it exists, leading to a shit ton of sexual tension whenever those two are left on a mission together.

There were other agencies of course, the SM Group, was formed to be alike the CIA in Washington, with it being responsible for info gathering and international spying and the Y.G. Center or the Family as most call it being the backbone of defense within the country, taking care of domestic and security issues. There were plenty of smaller groups as well, serving as independent contractors such as the Jellyfishes and Wollim Group. Most scary of all was the Assassination Corps, the best out of the nation’s fighters, went there to become lethal fighters. Scary until the day that the Assassination Corp and the GOT7 Team were assigned to a team bonding event, and they fast became the best of friends. Mark particularly had a soft spot of one of the “kids” there, Kim Taehyung, who was just beaming from happiness all the time. Except when he threw a knife that hit a bullseye from 100 meters away with him facing to the side of the target.

_How he got that knife to bounce from the mirror into the target, I’ll never know in my life_

Mark quickly realized that he had been brushing his teeth for about 5 minutes and was already to rush out of his apartment to head to the Agency. He ran out of his bathroom and into the kitchen to grab his keys and wallet, and he went straight to his car. He got there in record time, 10 minutes, as he didn’t want to piss off Jinyoung even more than he already had. He got out of his card while pulling his badge from the bag within his car and immediately swiped into the building. He was so focused on getting inside that he ran straight into the glass doors and opened it to face the security guard, feeling extremely embarrassed.

“Wow Mark… you must be extremely tired today… I’ve never even seen that ever happen before”

“I’m late to see Jinyoung, Peniel… sorry I can’t stay to chat today”

“No worries, I’m just here guarding your entrance today after all. But I got to accompany the President’s protection group tomorrow so I can’t have lunch with you. I just found out today from hyung… sorry I have to cancel so suddenly.”

“No worries, I think I’m getting a new assignment today anyways so I might have had to cancel. See ya!”

Mark waved and headed straight through the doors, heading to the elevators to carry him down to the bottom.

_Or the -50 th floor technically. I don’t even know how the government was able to get our base down here. But at least it’s hard to even find_

The elevator doors opened and Mark immediate stepped out and walked to swipe his ID on the gate, unlocking the secured titanium doors that kept others outside the GOT7 Walls.

“Oh, good morning Mark-hyung~! Jinyoung is in his office waiting for you, I’ll just msg. him quickly to let him know you’re here. Don’t worry, you have like 10 minutes before he really needed you!”

“Thanks, Youngjae! We’re still grabbing lunch today at the new Chinese place down the street, right?”

Brightening up at the sound of food, “YEP! I’m so ready to try the new place hyung. I heard from Tzuyu that it’s super good! If it’s good enough for the Chinese girl, it’s definitely going to be good for us!”

“Sounds good then! See you at 12:30 then.”

“Yep! There’s also a warm coffee sitting on your desk hyung…thanks to Jinyoung-hyung.”

Mark nods and heads into his office to put his stuff down and turns on his computer, checking his task list and responding quickly to a couple of emails that BamBam and Jaebum had forwarded to him within the night. He looks at his clock and notices that it’s about time for him to head over to talk to Jinyoung. Grabbing his coffee, he heads straight to Jinyoung’s office. Only to stop right before he entered to realize that a different scent was in the air.

_A new cologne? But Jinyoung has never changed one, neither has Jaebum. That’s really weird…but I have to admit, the strong scent is extremely attractive to him and he doesn’t really know why._

Ignoring the smell for now, he heads into Jinyoung’s office, finding him working at his desk, barely glancing up as Mark walked into the room.

“Well, finally! You’re here at last. I’m just here to quickly brief you on your mission. SM captured a spy operating in Seoul, SM believes he’s working for the Chinese government, but he was unannounced and was here training as part of the HK National Saber Fencing Team. The World Championships in London are soon and all the Asian countries are in Seoul this year to train together for it. His name is Wang Jiaer...JYP thinks that due to your ability to speak English, Korean, Mandarin and Cantonese like Jiaer’s profile says he can speak, he won’t be able to get out of your grasp through language. He’s also known as a “seducer,” apparently he can charm people out of their wits end and is definitely interested in men, another bonus point for your skills” Jinyoung speaks as he looks at Mark and smiles.

_That flipping piece of shit, I’ll kill Jinyoung for this._

“So what’s the plan, interrogate him for what? Information or why he’s here?”

“We don’t know anything about him, we want you to make sure that he isn’t an agent or that if he is, and is acting on the authority of the Chinese government, we got to make sure that others know that this is occurring, otherwise we’re are going to need to talk with China about this situation as it violates our joint national intelligence program agreements that we had signed together with them”

“Sounds good, give me the briefing and when he arrives, I’ll start the process”

Jinyoung smiles wickedly at Mark, making him a bit nervous.

“There’s no need for that hyung, he’s already here awaiting us in Integration Room #1. He’s just your type, may I just add. Maybe he really isn’t an agent and you can finally get some action.”

“Jeez, just give me a break already. I don’t need you constantly trying to set me up with others, especially not someone who I’m about to interrogate after all”

Jinyoung shrugs and says that “It’s definitely worth a shot hyung. I mean who else are you going to find that wouldn’t mind your life and your job.”

_He really does have a point, Mark._

_Oh, shut up, I know that, just I don’t know about this situation_

_Well, you can always try._

“Fine, I’ll think about it”

“That’s the spirit! Now hurry up, JYP wants this done extra quickly and so do all of the ministers.”

Mark rushes out of Jinyoung’s office, trying not to breath in that amazing scent in the air, into his office to read the dossier that was given to him about Wang Jiaer.

_Holy fucking shit, he’s so fucking attractive… what am I going to do with this guy. His jawline is so sexy and defined it could literally kill my heart right there. He’s a fencer and by the looks of things, an extremely good one. Probably has a body to kill and lust for…this is not looking good for your needy self Mark. You’re going to be in a lot of trouble if this guy is able to take advantage of your not so subtle attraction towards him._

_Well, no sense in delaying it any longer. I guess I have to go in now._

Mark gets his normal interrogation tools and tricks ready in his bag and starts to head over to Wang Jiaer’s room. He pauses right outside it for a moment, before slamming the door open and shutting it even more quickly, scaring the shit out of the guy sitting in the chair at the center of the room while he’s handcuffed to the table.

Mark slowly walks over to his chair while starting at the alleged agent. Mark displays his aura of confidence when his mind is actually just spinning around in a frantic mess.

_Holy shit! He’s so much better looking in real life, his face, lips and eyes are all so charming and sexy!_

What Mark doesn’t notice is Jiaer’s eyes just pop out at the sight of Mark’s face, and his uncomfortable movements trying to hide the increasing problem inside his pants.

_Oh no, this guy is actually seriously hot. Jinyoung warned me about him but like I didn’t expect this coming from him._

Mark sits down, takes out Jiaer’s profile, trying not to look him in the eye, and speaks calmly and boldly.

“Wang Jiaer is your name… Correct?”

The man sits up while looking at Mark, proceeds to lick his lips and says in a sultry voice. “You can call me Jackson… baby…”

_Fuck…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment and let me know what you think of the chapters. If anyone is willing to beta read or wants to help with tagging. I would be so grateful.


	3. Bites and Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note, I'm looking for a potential beta/check reader. Let me know if you want to do it. Also, vote for my #Queens and my #iGOT7s at the Billboard Fandom War count. I love T-ARA but I really hope my boys win. 
> 
> Lastly, a big shoutout to Quixotic, my first ever comment. I'm gonna always give a shoutout to the first person that comments especially for this one tho, cause it's my first fanfic ever. <3

_I might not be able to do this one. Shit, how does someone have such a deep and rich voice. I can’t get distracted though, this is probably why they assigned him to me. Right, Mark, he probably just does this for a living, and he’s an evil person. You cannot be sexually attracted to him, not now._

“I’m not here to be your friend nor will I call you Jackson. Now answer my question, is your official name Wang Jiaer?” Mark speaks intensely, staring directly at Jackson’s dark eyes.

“I’m sure you already know that I am indeed Wang Jiaer, but again, I prefer Jackson. Besides, I don’t know why I’m here, but now that I see you, my day just got instantly better. How about you take off these cuffs huh? They feel… so….. tight on me…” as Jackson leaned closer to Mark while licking his lips and presenting his hands to him.

Mark looked at his hands, and calmly placed down the folder with Mark’s information on the other end of the table. He stands up from his chair and walks over to Jackson, who was starting at Mark the entire time. Mark immediately gives a bright, bubbly smile to Jackson.

_Holy shit, his smile is so bright and his face looks so cute and handsome. How does a guy like this exist… I really hope I at least have a chance with someone like him. He’s like a god in real life._

As Jackson stares at Mark’s face, Mark quickly moves behind Jackson and suddenly slams his hand on the table behind him, shocking Jackson and causes him to jump out of his seat, scared at the sudden movement. Jackson tries to look back at Mark but when he tries, he feels Mark’s hands on his shoulder and him breathing on the side of his neck.

_I know this is supposed to be an interrogation but like I can’t help but stare at his neck. How I would love to mark his neck as my own, it looks so bitable and his scent is just addicting to smell._

Mark falters for a bit, and decides to lean into Jackson’s ear. “I’m not here to play with you Jackson, now, you’re going to answer my questions when I ask them to you. Or else, I might have to start playing dirty.” Mark proceeds to walk away from Jackson and sits back into his chair.”

_I wouldn’t mind him speaking to me like that again. Maybe I can try to get him to do it again…_

“Now then, Jackson, can you tell me why you came to S. Korea?”

“I’m sure you’ve read in that folder that I’m a world-class Saber fencer for the HKG team. I’m preparing to attend the Olympics as I won the Super Asia Cup last year for Men’s Senior Saber competition.”

“I see, that must be impressive, coming to Seoul to train along with many other top-class fencers. But, I fail to see why your name was unannounced on the list of HKG fencers that would be attending this training camp. Aren’t you here for a different reason? It would only hurt you more in the future if you lied to us now. Tell us the truth, Jackson, I won’t bite as long as you tell me the truth.”

_I mean I would bite him but for other reasons… god damn it Mark stop staring at his neck like it’s a piece of meat. Although I definitely wouldn’t mind biting more than just his neck. Mark… keep your thoughts to yourself, you’re at work, you can’t afford to be sexually frustrated especially towards this guy. Just ask Jinyoung to go to the club with you tomorrow or something, whatever you do, you have to get this out of you. Maybe a one-night stand for the first time in a while would fucking help you, but you’ve seriously got to get laid._

“I wouldn’t know why my name wasn’t on the training list, you would have to ask the admin team that placed me within the camp. If it helps, I have the record from the flights that they paid for me to attend this trip along with the messages from the coach of the Seoul National Olympic Team and the HKG confirming and inviting me into this camp.”

Jackson looks at Mark smugly, knowing that Mark had already seen the emails and was going to have a hard time figuring out what to do next.

“Well, I noticed these emails were sent in the file, but I need you to clarify something for me, Jackson.” Mark goes into the file and pulls out the first sheet of paper within it. It’s a copy of the email that Jackson was talking about, that was sent from the coach. Mark places the paper in front of Jackson, leaning over the table slowly as he puts his elbows on the table and points to the top of the paper, directly at the “From” section of the email.

“Could you read this out loud for me then Jackson?” Mark states dryly as he gives him a casual small smile.

Jackson looks down at the sheet, confusedly.

_What does he mean in the email, is he just trying to fool me. I’m sure there’s nothing on the email. Why am I so nervous?_

Jackson reads the sender of the email out loud. “Coach You Sang-Joo [yousangjoo@gmail.com.kr](mailto:yousangjoo@gmail.com.kr)”

“Why did you want me to say this email out loud? I’m sure you’ve heard of Sang-Joo-ssi. He’s trained the current FIE top men’s saber fencer.”

“I am quite aware of him, Jackson. My concern is that that isn’t the official email of You Sang-Joo. In fact, he has no record of ever sending this email from his personal account, but rather, he sent all official emails for the team through the FIE email, [yousangjoo@fie.kr](mailto:yousangjoo@fie.kr), so either he sent it mistakenly from his personal email, which there is no record of. Or, you must have done this to figure out a proper cover for your appearance here in Korea.”

_Damn, this Mark dude is actually pretty good at this. No wonder he’s famous in the intelligence world. I heard even that the US was sad to give him up to the Koreans after they discovered that he was in fact the best at his job. Aw well, at least I get to talk to him now._

“Are you sure you just didn’t fake these just to make me afraid and confess to things that I’ve never even done? I’m not afraid of you, I wouldn’t even be surprised if you did. I don’t know specifically the email that was used to communicate with me, but since I can’t check my phone, I wouldn’t even know. Besides, do you think that is evidence against me? It’s circumstance at best, so far, it seems that you have nothing on me and that you are just purely harassing me. Now I know I’m handsome and all, but if you really wanted to get a date with me, all you had to do was ask.” Jackson ended the statement looking directly at Mark, smiling straight at him.

_Well, he’s smarter than I thought. Most would have been confused straight by that fake planted evidence. This is going to be interesting._

“It’s interesting that you mentioned that I’m harassing you, Jackson. I think that you should take a look at what else we have within your file.”

Mark goes back to the on the other side of the table, picks up the folder, looks through the sheet of papers and pulls out a stapled stack of papers, and throws it towards Jackson to read.

“Well, just look at that, ‘Mr. Handsome’”

Jackson looks at the top of the papers and sees a stamp of a police report from the Hong Kong General Police Forces. It’s a harassment claim by a female against a Wang Jiaer, for sexual harassment within a club and inappropriate content and behavior, it was dated a month ago.

“Would you care to explain this charge to us Jackson? It also states that you were drunk and that you weren’t allowed out of the country for 2 months to think about your actions as a member of the national sports team. It seems that only a month has passed from this incident. You can thank your local police back in Hong Kong for giving this information to us” Mark smirking as he tells Jackson.

Jackson seems relatively nervous now, and just looks at the paper confusedly for a couple of seconds. Jackson then starts to chuckle and looks up to Mark, his eyes slightly beaming, like he was amused at the situation that was occurring.  

“That was a good one, it almost made me afraid of what I had done while I was drunk. But you got some things wrong with this one. As a member of the national team, I’m not allowed out at 20:00, I’m kept within the athletic complex so that’s a mistake on your end, I must swipe in and swipe out along with security cameras so there’s no way that this is real. Besides, even if I was drunk, I definitely wouldn’t be approaching women, but someone like you? Now that would definitely get me in trouble that night” Jackson says smiling to Mark.

“Now, are you going to give me your name eventually baby? I’m answering all of your questions politely and I’m not even annoyed that you’ve tried to fact evidence on me twice in a row”

_I must remind Jinyoung that people can see through our interrogation techniques. This is actually quite stupid, the fact that he can just calmly take a look at these things and come up with reasons why they might be fake._

“I don’t know what you may be thinking of Jackson, but you’re definitely not out of the woods just yet. You say that you were in the complex the entire time, but we have footage of you doing otherwise. Just take a look at this, as Mark points to the wall on his right side. The wall suddenly lights up, with a CCTV recording of an individual entering a club, it’s time stamped on the date from the police report and the man entering the club looks up at the camera. The video suddenly pauses and the face on the video is highlighted and analyzed with the picture of Jackson that they had taken earlier in the day. It was a 97% match.

“A 97% match huh?” Mark says as he smirks, regaining his confidence back against a nervous Jackson, whose palms begin to sweat under Mark’s careful observation.

“Can you care to explain that CCTV video to us Jackson? Or will you continue with your lies in answering the questions. I’m sure that another person reported it to the police for their friend that you increasingly harassed someone in the room. Don’t lie to us anymore, help us understand how HK allowed you to go to this camp. I know that you have been asking many questions about the governmental and intelligence structure of the Joint Pacific Cooperative Alliance. We aren’t here to harm you, but you must tell us what you know.”

As Mark says the last words, he suddenly feels something sharp pain within his heart. He gasps and stares at the wall behind Jackson.

_What is this, I haven’t felt this… this feeling since… that incident._

Suddenly, Mark proceeds to have visions: Jackson and him walking in a park together, holding hands and looking up at the night sky, the JYP Agency out at a restaurant together with Jackson, at their favorite Korean BBQ place and laughing as they talked and drank, Jackson and him kissing one another within Mark’s office.

_This is wrong, what’s going on. What could possibly be happening._

Mark feels the sharp pain again, and suddenly sees Jackson and the room he’s in again, Jackson with a concerned face looking at Mark with his hands placed directly at the table.

_What was that even telling me, my skills only work for interrogation, was this trying to tell me something that I could use?_

Mark tries to reimagine what he saw, but to his surprise, all he could remember was that Jackson in the office, laughing with the rest of the JYP crew.

“Are you okay? I thought this was supposed to be an interrogation. But, I think something definitely happened. Besides, this was good enough already”

_What was he even saying? Why did I see those visions and why can’t I remember them. What’s even going on?_

It’s at this point, that Jackson takes off his handcuffs, and rubs his wrists.

“Aish, I hate handcuffs, they always cut into my risk”

Mark forgets everything that he thinks at the moment and rushes towards Jackson, slamming him into the back wall, pinning his legs and his head to the wall.

“How the fuck did you get out of those handcuffs” Mark snarls aggressively at Jackson.

“Whoa!!! Calm down there Mark!”

“MARK?! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!”

_Oh shoot, I fucked up big time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I love too many KPop groups to begin with. I'm traditionally identified as an ELF and an iGOT7, but I'm also in EXO-L, ARMY and y'all can name much much more. Let me know what songs and groups y'all love. <3
> 
> (No fandom wars pls, it makes me so sad when EXO-L and ARMY fight.)  
> P.S. Respect for your elders, aka Super Juniors, the original Kings of Hallyu, are finally coming fucking back and I'm so ready.  
> Bonus shout out next chapter if you can tell who my bias is :P.


	4. A Mission Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm so sorry... Senior Year of HS kinda completely crushed me and I completely forgot about this fic till recently. Even then, finding the time to write this has been a struggle in a half. 
> 
> This chapter probably isn't the best thing that you've seen but at least it's something! I'll try to post more often and more consistently.

**AN:** _Scene is happening concurrently with chapter 3_

With a slight ringing in my ear, I awake to a darkened, damp room surrounding me. I try to absorb my surroundings, looking around to see nothing but darkness and a small slit with white light shining through. As I try to move, I hear the rattling of chains and my movement is suddenly stopped as I realized that my foot has been chained to a hook on the wall.

“Hyung? Are you there???”

I quickly turn around, facing the voice that had just spoken out. While the tender voice was still soft from sleep, I knew it had to be Jimin. I couldn’t believe it that he was trapped in here with me, even though I tried my best to protect him.

_He can’t be in here… I can’t lose another one… I just can’t…._

“Yes, Jimin… I’m here. Don’t move, I’m coming towards you.”

“H – hhyung… wh-where are we?”

Jimin tries to move closer to the voice far off in the darkness, standing up and putting his arms in front of him, he slowly walks only to collapse within a few seconds.

*Thump*

“JIMIN-AH!” echoed throughout the room as I sprinted to the collapsed body of Jimin.

Picking him up and holding him, brushing aside his hair illumined by the glimpse of white light passing through.

“You need to stay with me, I’ll keep you safe Jimin-ah.. Hang in there”

_I don’t know where we are… this is really bad, there’s nothing I can do, especially not with Jimin like this. I… I… there’s just nothing to do..._

*BOOM*

A flash of bright light suddenly illumined the darkened room, as a large metallic door was swung wide open and a young man, dressed in a white glad outfit with dark leather pants and a leather strap surrounding his chest walked in.

He had dirty blonde hair and looked around, focused on the sight of the room and with Jimin in my arms.

“It’s no use trying to do anything, for your own best interest you shouldn’t try to escape or anything of the sort, you are being used as a tool and that’s all”

_A tool? What the hell do they mean by that… how would they possibly know my best interest at hand, Jimin is suffering and there’s nothing that we can do to get out of here. This is bad, I don’t even remember how we even got here in the first place, were we on a mission? Was this a trap? Did we fuck up something?_

“I see you’re confused, don’t worry about it, everything will be explained later. But for now, you should rest and eat, your friend should be your first priority right now… MINHYUK-AH! Get in here, hurry up!”

“Stop your constant nagging…. I got it, it just took more time to prepare that’s all.”

Another man dressed similarly came in, only this one had bright bubblegum colored hair and looked much more youthful and energetic than the previous man that came in. He came in holding a tray of some sort. I started to back away towards the furthest wall when he called out to me.

“You know it’s just food for both you and him ya know? We mean it when we said you aren’t going to suffer here”

_There’s no way that they are telling the truth. I know what this is, its just a trap by them.. yes, it’s just them trying to gain your support and trust and then they’ll slowly turn on you._

“You can quit thinking too much about it now, Suga, or should I say Min Yoongi?”

As I heard the first man speak, I rapidly stood up, still holding Jimin in my arms and immediately glared at the man who had just spoken.

_What the.. they know my real name, this is truly bad. How could they have possibly gotten this information!_

“We know many things about you and your partner, Park Jimin… It is truly in your best interest to try and relax here while you are with us, we mean no harm to you at all and you are truly important to us. As a sign of peace, we’ll come in and make sure that room you’re trapped in is as comfortable and clean as possible. If you look at that section behind you, there’s even a door to a private bathroom for you both. I’m sure you will learn to appreciate that you are not simply just a random kidnapping”

“They’ll find you.. I’m sure my men are currently looking for us right now.”

“They won’t find us, besides we have already contacted them..”

“What?! How could you possibly know how to..”

“The Bangtan Boys? Masking under the private contractor to the Korean government as a sub collection of the Big Hit Group. On the outside you are merely a collection of the greatest minds in terms of criminology but also secretly a collection of the greatest assassins and convert operatives in the world. We are not an ordinary collection of people... Your purpose here isn’t for ransom or even money, but rather… we need you to help one of us.”

_Why would they ever need us, what could we possibly provide to help without explicitly doing anything ourselves. They aren’t gonna get us to do anything for them…”_

“Just sit tight for now, we’ll talk later for sure. Minhyuk, place the food down for them. Come help me get their actual room set up.”

Minhyuk nods and heads to place the food to a spot near the bars that were suddenly discovered through the light coming through the door.

“Please make sure you eat it before it gets cold. If you need more, please just shout and I’ll get it for you”

Yoongi saw a smile Minhyuk and was very confused at the situation that he was in.

_Why are they like this, this goes against simple logic. Why would they ever want to feed us let alone treat us like normal humans._

“Everything will be explained, I promise you that Yoongi, we hold nothing against you or Jimin after all.”

Yoongi watched as both Minhyuk and other man walked into the next room. Looking at the food that was placed down and deciding to take it as he had no choice in the matter after all, both himself and probably Jimin had been out for quite a while and food would definitely help the situation.

_But, what are we doing here then, if we aren’t being help captive for money…_

 

“Hyung, they took the food finally.”

“Good, I never wanted it to ever come to this… but we have no choice, this is the only way that we have to proceed.”

Minhyuk looks at the man currently slicing the meat that was being prepared for Jimin and Yoongi along for themselves as their dinner.

“Kihyun-ah.. the hardest part is over… have faith… we’ll get him back”

Kihyun stops his knife mid-cut, and looks up at the light.

“I sure hope so Minhyuk… I don’t know what we’ll do if this doesn’t work.”


End file.
